Maybe I'm in Love with you ღ
by Mangolie
Summary: Just a little fluffy, dramatic Thalico Oneshoot... R


**Hello everyone :)**

**I'm happy that you want to read this Oneshoot, this is my first story EVER so don't throw thing at me if it's bad! **

**Well... I'm kinda new in this and I grew up bilingual, which is the reason why my grammar is pretty bad every now and then... so I hope is alright through.**

**I had the idea at 2 a.m. last night so I wrote it down... I do not have a Beta reader, so excuse me if there are any spelling mistakes...**

**I'm not sure if it's good, but I hope so...**

**Tell me what you think about it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, nor do I own Heroes of Olympus -.-**

**PS. Thalia quit being a huntress 5 years after the giant war. By this time Nico was 16 – very close to 17, which means, since she didn't age as huntress she's physically almost a year younger than him... :)**

**ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ **

"Oh my gods Thalia!", Annabeth cried annoyed, "I do not know what your problem is!"

Thalia gritted her teeth.

"Exactly! Because I do not have a problem", the daughter of Zeus hissed.

Annabeth threw her hands up.

"I'm not blind! Even if I am not a daughter of Aphrodite I can see what's going on between you and Nico!", she replied almost angrily.

"Annabeth's right", muttered Piper next to her, " Even if you're trying to deny it, Thalia, I can clearly feel the romantic tension between you and Nico every time you're near to each other."

Thalia jumped up and angrily ran her hand through her short black hair.

Now she was _really _pissed.

"You can shove your romantic tension up your ass! I'm not in love with Nico!" As she saw how Annabeth raised an eyebrow she added, "he is not even good looking! The only good thing about him is his clothing style. Plus – he's the son of Hades! Annabeth, HADES! The lord of the Underworld! The lord of death! He probably spends his time in the Underworld with watching poor souls suffer in his fathers pants. Or even better – He makes picnic dates on the river Styx with a bunch of death girlies! Let's be serious! He's just horrible and cruel! Who would ever want to be with such a creep?! I am sure-as-tatarus not! He sees so many suffering souls and death people and doesn't even try to help them! He's a monster!"

Thalia snorted angrily but then she noticed the shocked faces of her friends and an ice cold shiver ran down her spine.

"So you think I am a monster?", asked a cold voice behind her.

Thalia turned around in a rush and saw Nico standing in the doorway.

His dark brown eyes were glowing black and he looked like he'd want to kill her slowly and very _very _Painfully.

Thalias mouth was dry.

"Nico I... I did not mean..." She stopped talking as she saw that his whole face sunk.

The glow in his eyes didn't just go out... it disappeared.

Suddenly they were dull and lifeless... death.

"... it that way", he finished Thalias sentence with a dry lifeless voice and a sarcastic smile on his Lips.

He turned on his heel and walked away with big, fast steps.

Thalia looked Annabeth, who had put her hand over her mouth, and Piper who looked like she was just about to cry.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something but no words to say came to her mind so she just to closed her mouth after a few seconds.

The next thing she knew was that a vault shocked her body and she ran after Nico.

Nico had grown these past six years since the war was over and he was now taller than Thalia, almost as tall as Percy and her brother Jason, which meant she had to hurry or else she wouldn't be able to catch him, 'cause even if she'd never admit it to everyone - with her short legs she was at a disadvantage when it came to running after or even catching someone.

She ran out of the Athena cabin were the had been and could see how Nico disappeared in the woods.

Thalia know the woods were dangerous and she didn't have a weapon with her, but at the moment she couldn't have cared less.

She took a deep breath and ran after him into the deep dark woods.

Branches and twigs scratched her face, arms and legs, but she didn't stop, she ran farther and farther into the woods.

She had to catch Nico!

She had to put things right between them, she didn't want him to think she saw him as a monster.

The worst was she didn't even know why she had said something like that.

She had said awful far-fetched things and the only thing the wanted to do now was to apologize and explain to him, 'cause Nico had grown to her heart.

He was important to her!

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Thalia was in the arena and she was practicing her swordfighting skills with the kids from the other cabins._

_Of course she mowed down everyone with a weapon who came in near to her._

_She had noticed Nico from the corner of her eyes._

_He leaned casually against one of the straw-dolls wich the Apollo kids used as targets to practice their archery skills._

_She easily finished off the Athena kid who was fighting with her and then turned around grinning. _

"_The next one, please!"_

_Nico stepped forward and grinned back at her._

"_May I?", he asked and swung his black sword of Stygian iron._

_His black breastplate reflected the sun rays that shone at him in a beautiful mysterious way and his black ripped skintight jeans perfected his appearance._

_Thalia bit her bottom lip and gave him a wink._

"_Sure... If you dare!", she said and raised her sword._

_Nico went into a fighting position and their fight began._

_Sword blows were exchanged and attacks blocked._

_Once it seemed like Thalia was going to win and Nico to lose but with a skillfully motion of his sword the whole thing started again._

_After several minutes Nico pretended a attack on Thalias left and he purloined her sword and held his sword against her throat. _

_His breath tickled in her neck they were both wheezing, he let go of Thalia._

_She turned around to face him._

_He held her sword out and she took it from him while they were lost in each others eyes._

_A moment later he bean to chuckle. _

"_Good fight!", he said amused and run his hand through his messy black hair ._

_Thalia stuck out her tongue._

"_You only won because I've already been tiered from the other fights!", she said._

_Nico chuckled again._

"_Yeah sure", he said and turned to the exit, "See 'ya Thals!"_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Memories came to her mind.  
She couldn't believe what she had said about Nico.

Even if she'd known so much better!

Yes, he was a child of Hades, but he was different then his farther.

He was sweet and funny and caring and so much more...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Thalia sat at the lake and watched the sunset._

_It was a beautiful evening._

_It was slightly getting cold, but she didn't really care._

_She just sat there and thought about many different things... including the sword fight with Nico._

_Next to her was a basket full of delicious violet berries._

_She didn't know what kind of berries they were, she had just found and picked them earlier when the had been walking through the woods. _

"_Hey", a voice whispered from behind her._

_Thalia winced and turned around an faced Nico._

_She gave him her evil eye._

"_You're lucky I do not have my sword with me or else you would be minced meat by now!", she grumbled angrily._

_Nico laughed and sat down next to her._

_Without a word she held the basked full of berries under his nose._

"_Berries?", she asked._

_He took an handful berries._

_Thalia did the same and placed the basked at it's earlier place next to her._

_They both sat there in silence while they watched as Apollo drove the sun to the West until it disappeared on the horizon._

_Usually Thalia hated silence between two people, but with Nico it was not a problem._

_It felt good.. naturally... _

_It wasn't an awkward kind of silence but an peaceful, comfortable one... _

"_Do you often think about how our lives would be if our parents weren't Gods", Nico asked suddenly his voice was quiet._

_Thalia looked at him surprised._

"_No. Not really... I mean... Why spending thoughts on something that'll never happen anyways?"_

_Nico nodded._

"_Yeah, I understand... But It would be nice to be normal through...", he mumbled._

_Thalia thought about what he had said and then nodded slowly._

"_Yeah... What would you want to do if you were normal?", she asked._

_She didn't even know why she wanted to know, but she did..._

_Nico shrugged his shoulders._

"_I don't know exactly... I guess I'd go to a normal school, I'd have normal friends, in a few years I would go to college and study law... I'd become a lawyer, I'd start a family, I'd have a nice house, grow old... I wouldn't have to fear for my life almost everyday and there wouldn't be monsters... If I were normal... well I guess I'd ask you out..." he said._

_Thalia looked at him perplexed but he just shook his head and put his arms around her._

_She laid her head onto his shoulder and they stared at the place where the sun had disappeared._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Suddenly Thalia stood on a clearing.

She saw Nico right in front of her, with his back turned.

He picked blue berries from some Shrub, he did not turn around, but Thalia was sure he'd heared her... that he knew she was there.

She stepped closer to him, trying to catch her breath.

She was a little annoyed by the fact, that he seemed to be not even a bit out of breath - unlike her.

"Nico...", she started, carefully but got interrupted by him.

"Spare me!", he said.

His voice was as cold as ice.

A cold shiver ran down her spine, but he wouldn't get rid of her that fast.

She stepped even closer to him and noticed, that he already had a bunch of berries in his helmet.

"What do you need them for?", she asked quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I need them for on of my picnic dates at the river Styx with", he put his hands up and made quotation marks, "... a bunch of death girlies", he spat.

His cold words hit her like a lightning bolt (See what I've done here (; ) and she stepped backwards.

"Nico I did not..." - he once again interrupted her - "Oh c'mon, who cares?! I mean I am the son of Hades after all and I'm not capable to feel! I hang around with my dead buddies and I am ugly; In short : I am a monster! And a monster like me does not need mortal people and friends! No!"

Every single one of his words were like a stab right through Thalias heart.

Nico had thrown his helmet down an the berries that were on the inside were rolling around on the meadow.

"Nico I am sorry! I did not mean it like that! You must understand I did not want to admit, that... You have to believe me, I was not myself, I did not know, what I was saying!", Thalia cried frantically.

This side of Nico, this cold, hard and angry side of Nico scared her, and it scared her even more, that it was all her fault, that he was this cold and angry towards her.

He turned around furiously.

"Did you forget everything? Did it not mean anything to you, when we sat by the lake and ate berries and talked about who-knows-what-shit?!"

Thalia did not reply, she did not know what to say... And right then, as she said nothing she saw all the rage and anger on his face disappear and something else took its place, something much worse – sadness.

He turned away from her.

"Go!", he said.

The sound of his voice calmed her slightly.

His voice sounded mat... full of sadness.

She could feel tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them away – she did not care.

She walked around Nico and stood in front of him.

She looked right into his beautiful dark brown eyes and said only one word.

"No."

He returned her gaze but did not say anything... until he noticed the tears that were running down her face.

He frowned and put his hands to her face and wiped them away, then he let his hands resting on her cheeks.

She clung to him and stepped - once again - closer to him, until she could throw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

After few seconds he returned her hug carefully.

So they stood there.

"I'm really, truly so sorry Nico... I just wanted Annabeth and Piper to shut up...", she whispered in his neck.

"Why did you want them to shut up?", he asked slightly amused.

"I am... uhm... They... uhm... They said that Katie isn't into Travis but c'mon seriously everyone knows they're totally into each other!", she said panicky.

Nico looked at her and lifted one of his eyebrows.

"And now the truth, please."

Thalia signet.

Yup, she totally sucked at lying.

"It was... Well... They said that... They said that Iaminluvwithyou...", she mumbled and buried her face, which was read enough to match a tomato, on his neck.

Nico frowned.

"What?", he asked.

Thalia lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"They said that I am in love with you...", she said quietly, feeling totally embarrassed.

Nicos eyes lit up and his face got a soft expression.

"Well", he said, "are you?"

She looked at him and her face took on an shade of red which Nico was sure was not healthy.

After a few minutes she finally answered his question.

"Maybe...", she mumbled, but that was enough for Nico.

He took her face in his hands and laid his lips onto hers.

Thalia got taken away by the sweet scent of his lips and pulled him even closer than he already was.

When they finally broke apart to catch their breath Nico leaned to Thalias ear and whispered breathlessly :

"Well... maybe I'm in love with you too."

**ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ **

**Yeah well... I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and let me know!**

**Much Love **

**~ Any :***


End file.
